This invention is directed toward a trailer hitch and hitch mounting system. More specifically, and without limitation, this invention relates to an adaptable and improved trailer hitch and mounting system incorporated into a standard trailer and truck.
Various types of trailers are known and utilized for hauling a wide variety of items due to their ability to haul loads which are too large in either volume or size to be accommodated by a truck. Many types of trailers, including those commonly referred to as having a “gooseneck”, are characterized by a raised mounting structure designed to be mounted to a mounting structure with a ball hitch installed into the bed of a truck.
Although the present mounting structure adequately provides a secure connection between the trailer and the truck, successfully mounting the trailer to the truck's mounting structure and ball hitch is often difficult, time consuming, and frustrating. Specifically, the current gooseneck hitch system consists of a standard two foot tube that inserts into the trailer with an attached locking mechanism to lock the trailer into place on a typical ball hitch mounted to the bed of a truck. Given that standard sized ball hitches commonly have a diameter no larger than two and a half inches, the present system requires that the hitch tube of the trailer and the ball hitch of the truck are precisely aligned with very little margin for error to ensure that ball hitch is received within the trailer hitch once the trailer is lowered onto the mounting structure. Thus, achieving a proper mounting alignment often requires repeatedly re-positioning the truck to achieve alignment with the trailer or a second person outside of the vehicle acting as a spotter to provide the operator of the truck with directions.
Furthermore, currently known mounting systems as described above require a ball hitch to be installed protruding upward from the bed of the truck, with many additionally requiring further structural components such as supporting plates and rails to be installed into the bed of the truck to provide sufficient structural support for the ball hitch and associated locking mechanisms. Thus, currently known systems not only are characterized by difficulties in mounting the trailer to the truck's mounting structure and ball hitch, but also compromise the utility of the truck itself by requiring a ball hitch and associated mounting structure to occupy and interfere with the bed space of the truck. As a result, there exists a need in the art that addresses these problems.
Therefore a primary object of this invention is to provide an adaptable and improved trailer hitch and mounting system that provides an automatic, quick, and easy mounting connection between the trailer and the truck.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide an adaptable and improved trailer hitch and mounting system that automatically guides the trailer hitch into a mounting connection with the truck.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an adaptable and improved trailer hitch and mounting system that is sized to be used with and incorporated into a standard trailer.
These and other objects, features or advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the specification and claims.